Tap Out
by snipershezz
Summary: In which Yondu and Kraglin spar with – interesting results.


**Characters: **Yondu Udonta, Kraglin Obfonteri,

**Relationships: **Yondu Udonta/Kraglin Obfonteri

**Tags: **kinktober, kinktober 2018, PWP, sparring, friends to lovers, asphyxiation kink, top!Yondu, bottom!Kraglin, Ravager Romance,

**Warnings: **None.

**Summary: **In which Yondu and Kraglin spar with – interesting results.

**October 14****th**** \- Prompt Fourteen: **Asphyxiation

**A/N: **Hey ya'll, I just wanna take a minute to stress that this is a dangerous kink. If this is your thing and you dig it that's a-ok, but no matter how experienced you are at anything, things can still go wrong. Please be careful xxx

The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, shout to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)

**Part Fourteen of **_**Kinktober 2018**_**.**

#kinktober

* * *

The blue fist hit Kraglin's chin so hard he saw stars. He stumbled back as Yondu advanced on him like an apex predator. He shook his head, blinking several times to clear his vision. His fists came up to block another brain rattling hit.

The Hraxian ducked another punch, throwing his weight behind one to the older man's stomach. Yondu folded as the air was pushed from his lungs and Kraglin threw an uppercut into his chin, sending the older man stumbling backwards.

Yondu chuckled, turning his head to spit out the blood where his teeth hand gone through his tongue, "Damn, yer vicious today Kraggles."

Sweat dripped into his eyes as he smirked at the captain, they were both shirtless and dripping, gear thrown off to the side of the mats. "Nah sir, yer just gittin' slow in yer ol' age."

The Hraxian loved these weekly spars, after shift they'd take control of the gym, beat the shit out of each other and throw insults. It'd been his favourite pastime for as long as they'd been captain and first mate.

Yondu sneered, coming at him again. He blocked the shot to his kidney with an elbow, bringing his knee up into the Centaurian's stomach again. The man wheezed, giving a snarl as he cocked his head back and butted Kraglin right in the middle of the forehead.

The Hraxian was stunned, sure he was hearing those little cartoon birds as he went down. He lost what little air he had in his lungs when he hit the mat. Instantly Yondu was on him, throwing a shot to his head again, the younger man brought his arms up to cover his face and bucked up to get the Centaurian's weight off his legs.

He managed to flip himself over and shoved back, trying to crawl away. Yondu grabbed his hair, pulled his head back and locking an arm around his throat. Kraglin gasped and Yondu chuckled deeply in his ear, "Tap out Kraglin."

He shook his head, shoving his hips back to try and dislodge the man. The older man held firm, reaching his other arm around Kraglin's hips to hold him down. The Hraxian pulled as much air as he could into his lungs, gasping and wriggling.

"Tap out."

He shook his head again, black spots in his vision. Suddenly heat bloomed through his veins.

Oh.

Oh _fuck!_

He struggled harder, trying one last ditch effort to extract his body from the Centaurian's hold before he embarrassed himself.

Yondu chuckled in his ear again – the drawling, rusty sound only served to increase Kraglin's sudden arousal, "I gotcha Krags. Ain't no gittin' outta this one. _Tap out._"

A pale hand hit the mat three times.

Yondu crowed triumphantly and went to slide his hand out from under the man's hips when he brushed a distinct hardness.

He froze.

Kraglin struggled madly as he felt the man's hand on his arousal. Suddenly Yondu pressed his hips into the taller man's, tightening the hold on his neck.

"That fer me?"

Kraglin squeezed his eyes shut, shame washing over him. "Cap –" He managed to croak out, through the choke hold.

The heat of Yondu's breath brushed over the back of his ear, that rusty chuckle was back, "Damn." He gripped and _squeezed _the hardness beneath his palm, making Kraglin whine. "'M flattered Kraggles, ya gittin' hard fer lil' ol' me?" He took a deep breath, the sound sending a bolt of anticipation through the pinned man, "Ya know, I always liked tha way ya smell – like weldin'. All metallic an' tangy." He pushed his hips into Kraglin's ass – the Hraxian just about wept when he felt the answering hardness there, "I think we c'n have a lil' fun, you an' me." His hand wandered up to the taller man's belt, "Right 'ere on tha mats, what'cha say?" He loosened his choke hold and Kraglin heaved in a breath.

"Yeah." He exhaled.

Yondu rutted against his ass roughly once, and set about undoing the man's belt, popping the buttons with his fingers and yanking them down roughly around Kraglin's thighs. He wrestled with his own pants, one handed, while he murmured in the Hraxian's ear, "I ogled yer ass more'n' once, wonderin' what this'd be like, all wrapped up in tha' tight red leather, like a present, just waitin' fer me ta open."

Kraglin groaned, pushing back against the older man's erection. Yondu's hand slipped down in between their bodies and the Hraxian gasped at the intrusion. The Centaurian's other hand lifted from his shoulder, loosening the hold on his neck. The calloused digits wandered down through thick, sweaty chest hair to tweak a nipple. Yondu licked the shell of his ear, "Been wantin' ta see what a romp wit'cha'd be like fer ages. N'er quite knew how'ta 'proach ya 'bout it though. How long ya wanted this Krags? Huh?"

The first time they'd ever sparred bloomed into Kraglin's mind. Yondu had cocked back the first punch and broken his nose.

He was pretty sure that was the exact moment he knew he wanted Yondu to bend him over the nearest surface and rail him stupid.

He wondered how fucked up that made him.

Hey - he was a Ravager, alright?

Ravager's didn't do _normal_.

"'Member tha first time - _shit right there_ \- we sparred?"

"I broke yer nose."

"Yeah. Then."

Yondu paused for a second, "That were ten years ago."

"Yeah - well - no one e'er accused me o' bein' quick on tha uptake, a'right?" He pushed his ass back into the Centaurian's hand. "Move or I'mma bust a blood vessel."

The older man chuckled, "Pushy."

Kraglin whined as he brushed his prostate, "Ya - _urg_ \- ya have _no_ idea." His eyes rolled back in his head as Yondu did it again. "Shit Yondu - 'm good, c'n we git on wit' it please?"

The Centaurian pulled his hand back and positioned himself, "Since ya asked so nice like." He slid himself in painfully slow, holding Kraglin's twitching hips. The Hraxian moaned trying to shove himself back.

Once Yondu was fully seated he rubbed a hand gently along the taller man's spine, "Ya good?"

Kraglin appreciated the sentiment - with what little Yondu ever displayed he _really really_ did - but at that moment he wanted to be fucked through the mat. He groaned rutting his hips back, "_So_ fuckin' good, please move."

The Centaurian drew back, snapping his hips forwards so roughly Kraglin dropped to his elbows. Yondu curled over his back, nibbling at his ear, "Fuckin'ell Krags, ya look so pretty, spread out under me, all flushed an' pantin'. I'mma fuck ya - through this damn - floor."

The Hraxian groaned appreciatively, gasping out as Yondu hit his prostate dead on. "Choke me."

The older man paused, "Wha'?"

"Choke me again. It felt _so_ fuckin' good, please?"

A deep chuckle vibrated through his spine, "_Kinky._ A'right. Ya tap out if it gits too much, right?"

Kraglin nodded, as Yondu threaded an elbow around his neck, gripping tightly to the opposite shoulder. He tensed his bicep, cutting off Kraglin's air as he snapped his hips.

The Hraxian gasped, feeling fire through his veins. His fingers scrabbled at the mat, sweat dripping into his eyes as he rutted desperately back against the Centaurian.

Yondu bit into his earlobe lightly, tongue curling around it, "Ya want me ta keep ahold o' ya like this, yer gon' hafta wank yerself."

Kraglin lifted a hand, a strangled sound leaving his throat, and gripped himself harshly, fingers settling into the same movement as Yondu's hips. The Centaurian loosened his hold slightly so Kraglin could pull in a lungful of air before tightening again.

Kraglin's arm shook as his body rushed towards orgasm. Black spots danced across his vision and he wheezed loudly before spilling himself onto the mats. Yondu let go of his hold on the man's neck, rearing back and gripping at his hips. His rhythm stuttered and he cursed as he lost himself to the euphoric feeling.

The Hraxian let out another wheeze as Yondu's weight collapsed on his back. The older man stroked his hair briefly before slipping out and pulling himself up. He flipped onto his back beside Kraglin.

He turned his head as he heard the man stretch, back cracking loudly. Yondu shoved one hand behind his head and lay the other contentedly on his stomach. He sighed happily and chuckled, "This is a nice lil' dynamic ta add ta sparrin'."

"Should pro'ly lock tha door next time." Kraglin panted.

The Centaurian barked out a laugh, "I dunno, maybe tha crew could do wit' a lil' education. We could call it Sparring Sex - or Fuckin' 'n' Fightin'."

"'M sure it'll catch on." The Hraxian replied dryly.

Yondu snorted, "I 's'pose we should git up."

Kraglin head was lying on his crossed arms. He yawned like a little puppy - Yondu bit his lip to internalise the _awww_ \- and closed his eyes. "Five more minutes."

Yondu fixed his pants and stared at the man's bare ass, "'Least fix yer pants."

"Hmm?" Came the sleepy reply.

The Centaurian sighed rolling over and yanking the man's pants up by the belt. Kraglin moved over, plopping his head on Yondu's chest and smiling sleepily. The older man snorted and carded a hand through his mohawk, "Guess yer a cuddler." There was a quiet snore and Yondu smiled, "I c'n live wit' that."


End file.
